


Unfair

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: You’re understandably very upset about the fact that they fucking killed off Loki.





	Unfair

You made your way out of the movie theatre with eyes swollen and puffy from crying. The tears had stopped, yes, but they were threatening to spill out any second now- you brain only needed to remind you one of the many scenes in the godforsaken movie for you to lose it all over again.

You’d gone to see Infinity War and you had been determined to get tickets to the first show which happened to be just a little after midnight in the night/morning of the 26th April in UK. You’d gone with your friends, also avid marvel fans. Your boyfriend, who happened to be Tom Hiddleston, had offered to go along with you but you’d stoutly refused. He’d even asked you if you wanted to watch the movie along with him and the cast at the L.A. premiere but you’d turned that offer down as well. You wanted to watch the movie like you’d watched all the other movies, with your friends in a hall packed full of other fans. The euphoria of watching a movie where the audience acted and behaved as one cohesive entity, that unity and solidarity was electrifying and part of the whole experience. It was one of the main reasons why you’d wanted to watch it at a regular movie hall when it came out and also because your friends wouldn’t have been accommodated at the premiere. Another reason why you hadn’t wanted Tom to accompany you because as much as you loved Tom since he had already seen the film, his reactions would naturally not be his original reactions. Not to mention he obviously knew what was going to happen to Loki and there was a part of you that really did not want to find out because you had been terrified in the months leading up to the movie about his arc in particular. You’d loved Loki long before you’d even met Tom and he was actually really surprised that you hadn’t asked him even once for the plot of the movie or even what happens to Loki. He had tried hard to convince you that he’s a great actor and you definitely wouldn’t be able to tell that he had in fact seen the movie before but you knew he had and that knowledge was what made all the difference, you couldn’t just erase it from your brain. Besides, there would be a lot of other practical problems had Tom Hiddleston decided to accompany you to the first day first show screening of the most anticipated movie of the whole year. He’d reluctantly agreed to stay back at home after having sulked around for about half an hour on the couch, grumpily flipping the pages through a book you were sure he was only pretending to read so he had something to bounce his “angst” off. After you’d left the hall in tears, your heart shattered into a million pieces and your feelings scattered all over the place, you understood now why he had been so insistent on accompanying you.

Your friends and you had mumbled your teary eyed goodbyes at 3am, nobody wanting anything more than to go back home. You made your way to your apartment, thankfully only a few blocks away from the movie hall. The cold air at night was slicing through your skin, as if freezing the tear stains on your face. You desperately tried to wrap your head around the movie as you made your way back. What the fuck was even the movie?! You knew it wasn’t headed in any direction you would’ve approved of when they’d killed off your favourite character first five fucking minutes into the movie. Loki was your favourite character and at that instant it didn’t matter that Tom Hiddleston was your boyfriend, nothing mattered as you watched on in horror as Thanos crushed Loki like a rag doll in his arms and you watched his body go limp and crumble to the floor. You’d screamed and started sobbing uncontrollably in your seat, refusing to believe that they’d do that to him. You still held a sliver of hope as you wished he’d pulled an illusion like he had at the end of Thor: Dark World but right at that moment fucking Thanos explicitly said it out loud, “No resurrections.” And then you truly did lose it. Your crying had stopped then and resumed for several moments throughout the movie but no matter how much the rest of the script hurt, even with over half the characters being turned into dust, including your very very close second favourite Bucky, Loki’s death was still the one that stuck with you the most.

You reached your apartment, unlocked the door, walked in and shut the door as quietly as you could. You were already trying hard to control your sniffling and you didn’t want to wake poor Tom up at 3:30am. You quietly made your way to the bedroom and saw that Tom had fallen asleep sitting while reading. The lights were on, an open book was lying by his side, Tom’s head uncomfortably nestled against the cushioned header of the bed and his glasses were still on his face, slipping off the bridge of his nose. You couldn’t help but smile seeing him, he had been determined to stay up until you came home despite you having told him multiple times that he didn’t need to. After having seen the movie and knowing now more than ever why he’d wanted to stay up and accompany you, it warmed your heart to think he was trying to be there for you without letting you know why but that still didn’t change the fact that they really had killed Loki off. The tears were pricking at your eyes again. You made your way to the side of the bed Tom was on, you slowly took the glasses off his face and his hard bound copy of Iliad lying discarded on the bed, still loosely in his grasp and you kept them on the coffee table next to the bed. Then, as gently as you could, you helped shift him to a sleeping position from his sitting one so he could sleep better. You then turned the lights off and went to stand by yourself in the balcony, not wanting to go to bed just yet.

Left to your thoughts once again, the moments from the movie came flashing back and once again, without warning this time, you started crying. The tears flew freely and of their own accord and try as you could, you couldn’t stop them as your brain kept replaying flashes of scenes. Loki holding out the Tesseract to Thanos in defeat, the faux bravado he’d put on while pretending he didn’t care if Thor died, the faltering look in his eyes when he realized that Thanos really would kill him and when he loses all his collected cool, that look in Thor’s eyes when he realizes what Loki is about to do, when Loki calls himself Odinson –

“Darling, are you alright?”

You turn around to see a drowsy Tom in his pajamas with his messy bed hair, squinting with sleep heavy in his eyes but looking really concerned. Seeing him you rush to him and hold him tightly, a fresh flood of tears ensuing as you bury your face in Tom’s chest and cry your heart out, sobs wracking your chest. Tom holds you tightly against him, silently stroking your back without asking any questions. There is still worry etched on his face but he knows to give you time before you can talk about it and for the meantime he lets you cry, wrapping both his arms around your frame and resting his head on top of yours so that his whole body cradles your much smaller one. You’re buried in his binding embrace as you let out all your pain, crying for as long as you need to, to relieve your system of the assault that the movie had been. You can smell a hint of his favourite cologne on him which also happened to be your favourite and you nestle in closer to his chest, almost wanting to disappear into him and his scent if that was possible. After what seemed like eternity, your crying had ceased and you were just exhaling hollow breaths. You extracted yourself from him, rubbed your eyes and glared up at Tom. All your aforementioned sadness had now manifested itself into pure rage.

“How could you let them do it?”

“Do what, darling?” Tom still looked confused and more worried than anything else.

“Let them KILL LOKI! How could you let them do it?” You were still angry at him but the vulnerability was slowly creeping back again.

“Is that was this was about?”

“Of course you don’t care, of course you don’t! It’s just another role for you isn’t it?” You angrily push him and storm past him back into the bedroom. You enter the bathroom and you slam the door. You knew you were being unreasonable. Every role Tom played was special to him but you were so hurt at the moment you needed to bounce your feelings off something or someone. Plus, it really did sound like he was judging you for crying about the movie back there, although in your heart you knew he would never do such a thing. You knew you’d get over it and you knew Tom knew that too. Post emotional movie zone was always a tricky zone to tread and he knew that. You knew you were acting out. You needed to calm down and the fact that you’d already cried your feelings out helped.

You changed out of your clothes into pajamas and walked out of the bathroom. You saw Tom was back on his side of the bed with the reading lights, spectacles and the Iliad open in front of him in his hands. He closed his book when he saw you come out and his eyes were trained on you the entire time, watching you intently while you hastily rubbed lotion onto your arms and face and slipped a hair tie onto your wrist. Still under his willful gaze, you slowly crawled into bed next to him and after looking up at him from the corners of your eyes you shuffled closer to him. Taking a deep breath, you look up to meet his piercing blue eyes. They’re unreadable but they’re soft, kind.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I know you don’t think that way about Loki or about any of your other roles. I was just upset. Really upset.” You spoke in a small voice and added with a pause. You knew it was true, most of the times when you were angry or upset you’d say things that hurt people in the heat of the moment but you didn’t really mean them.

Tom smiled at you.

“I know that darling. I was almost expecting it, just maybe not this much I’ll admit. That’s the whole reason I insisted on going to watch the movie with you, I didn’t know how you were going to handle it. Clearly, you didn’t do a very good job.” You saw a twinkle in his eye even though he said it all with a straight face.

“Hey!” You whacked him in the arm and he just laughed out loud, the sound of his laughter filling the room at 4am, making you smile as well. You were smiling yourself as you decided to play along and pretend to be offended yourself. You turned completely to the side, your back facing Tom. You could feel it, even though you couldn’t see it, as Tom dejectedly but also affectionately shook his head at you with a small smile at your childish antics. Unlike other times, this time he didn’t waste any time making it up to you. Instead, he kept his book away and just scooted over to your side, grabbed you by your waist and flipped you over onto the bed, his forearms entrapping you. You still tried to keep up your “faux mad” façade as you refused to look at him and looked everywhere else, the ceiling suddenly piquing your interest very much. Tom laughed at your feeble attempts to ignore him and seconds later you could feel his lips on your neck, his scruff ghosting over your cheek and brushing against your chin. His beard kept moving in pace with his lips as Tom made his way around, knowing exactly which places to suckle, nip and bite for you to break. You tried your best to ignore how good his soft lips felt in contrast to his rough beard as he sucked on the junction of your neck and collarbone, callously and deliciously using his teeth to nip and in the next instant swiping his tongue over the sore area and softly blowing over it. The assault spread over the surrounding areas, while you were still desperately struggling to hold on to your nonchalance, you couldn’t help noticing that your body was most certainly not. You were attempting to prevent your breathing from turning shallow but you knew the bastard knew exactly the effect he had on you and could see right through your poorly veiled attempts at trying to pretend like he wasn’t getting under your skin. You could feel his smirk against your skin, as his left hand skimmed up your side, slipping under your top. Your insides throbbed at the direct contact as his fingers lightly traced your stomach almost tickling, teasing, taking their own sweet time on the detour. Meanwhile, Tom pulled on your top and tugged it down lower to expose more skin. He hummed in appreciation against the top of your right breast, the vibrations deliciously resonating in your cunt. In time, his other hand reached up to roughly grab your left breast as his fingers pinched your nipple without warning. You instinctively let out a moan as the unexpected sensation jolted through you, catching you off guard and also feeling really, really good. Your cunt was throbbing hard at this point and when you finally looked at Tom, he was looking back at you with a smug smirk on his face. You sigh and dramatically roll your eyes, declaring defeat as the smile on Tom’s face grows wider every instant.

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

Only Tom could ask something so seriously moments after having almost ravaged you.

“Only if they make Loki come back in infinity war 2.” You were absolutely serious about this as well, Tom knew you meant it and weren’t saying it in the passing and also you definitely meant to check up on it.

“Babe I-”

He tried to begin but you cut him off with a hard glare. He laughed at your determination.

“Fine, I guess I could talk to Kevin and Anthony about it?” He weakly suggested, knowing that it was that or nothing for you. He also knew you’d see him through whatever he said and that his fate was sealed either way, either at Marvel or at home. He chose Marvel because there’s anything he’d choose given your ultimatum after you cold shouldered him for weeks on end one time. He’d had that once and he’d decided never again, anything but that. He watched as your eyes lit up in childlike joy and he shook his head at you in amusement, he could never get tired of how happy you got over the smallest thing.

“Then I’d say you’re forgiven, Mr. Hiddleston.” You smiled brightly and wrapped your hands around his neck, pulling him in closer for a kiss.

“The things I do for you, love.” He rolled his eyes at you, you only giggled in response as you pressed your lips to his.

“You’re very high maintenance, you know that?” Tom murmured against your lips into the kiss.

“Good thing you love me?”

“Now that, I can’t argue with.”


End file.
